We Gotta Power
drugi utwór początkowy w oryginalnej japońskiej wersji Dragon Ball Z. Zastąpił on w odcinkach 195 - 291 utwór "Cha-La Head-Cha-La". Tekst piosenki został napisany przez Yukinojō Mori, muzykę skomponował Keiju Ishikawa, piosenka została wykonana przez Hironobu Kageyama. thumb|none Tekst right thumb|none Japanese Lyrics (TV size) 破茶目茶が 押し寄せて来る 泣いてる場合じゃない わくわくを　百倍にして パーティーの主役になろう 夢中に慣れる者が 何時か君をすげえ奴にするんだ 野天ぴかん　空は晴れて 一杯おっぱい　僕元気 トラブルと遊べやんちゃボーイ ウィ・ガッタ・パワー！ドラゴンボールゼット 吃驚の塊を蹴り 未来へゴールさせる 平ちゃらの花を咲かせて 皆を笑わせちゃえ 悪戯好きな君が 夢を競うライバルになるのさ 野天ぴかん頭冴えて ラーメン六杯母暢気 世紀末燥げ　おちゃめガール ウィ・ガッタ・パワー！ドラゴンボールゼット 夢中に慣れる者が いつか君をすげえ奴にするんだ 野天ぴかん　空は晴れて 一杯おっぱい　僕元気 トラブルと遊べやんちゃボーイ ウィ・ガッタ・パワー！ドラゴンボールゼット Japanese Romaji Lyrics (TV size) Hachamecha ga Oshiyosete Kuru Naiteru Baai ja nai Wakuwaku wo Hyakubai ni shite PAATII no Shuyaku ni narou Muchuu ni Nareru Mono ga Itsuka Kimi wo Sugee Yatsu ni Surun da Noten Pikan Sora wo Harate Ippai Oppai Boku Genki TORABURU to Asobe Yancha BOOI WI GATTA PAWAA! DORAGONBOORU ZETTO Bikkuri no Katamari wo Keri Mirai he GOORU saseru Hecchara no Hana wo Sakasete Minna wo Warewase chae Itazura Suki na Kimi ga Yume wo Kisou RAIBARU ni naru no sa Noten Pikan Atama Saete RAAMEN Roppai Haha Nonki Seikimatsu Hashage Ochame GAARU WI GATTA PAWAA! DORAGONBOORU ZETTO Muchuu ni Nareru Mono ga Itsuka Kimi wo Sugee Yatsu ni Surun da Noten Pikan Sora wo Harate Ippai Oppai Boku Genki TORABURU to Asobe Yancha BOOI WI GATTA PAWAA! DORAGONBOORU ZETTO English Translation Lyrics size) fun version It'll be a nonsense when it comes closer, There is not a time to cry. Make your excitements hundred times, and be a main man at the party. A person grew accustomed to an ecstasy, Someday, you shall be terrific with those guys. When the sun shines in the sky, the sky is clearing away. I feel like I have lots of energy. Playing with your troubles, you naughty boy. We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z Kicking an amazing souvenir, and heading for the goal to the future. The cool flowers blossom throughout, and everyone will be laughing. If you like to play pranks, and you will be dreaming to be competing with your rivals. When the sun shines in the sky, clear your head. My mom doesn't mind if I had six bowls of ramen. Be cheery at the end of the century, you playful girl. We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z A person grew accustomed to an ecstasy, Someday, you shall be terrific with those guys. When the sun shines in the sky, the sky is clearing away. I feel like I have lots of energy. Playing with your troubles, you naughty boy. We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z English Translation Lyrics size) Funimation version The craziness surges toward us, This is no time for tears. I will raise my anticipations a hundredfold, And become or party's leading man. That which you lose yourself in Will someday make you an incredible guy. NO... TEN P-KAN The sky is clear IPPAI OPPAI I am feeling fine. The trouble is here, so enjoy, You naughty little boy, We Gotta Power! Dragon ball Z NO... TEN P-KAN My head is clear, RA-MEN ROPPAI Mother doesn't care It's the century's end, so twist and turn, You mischievous little girl, We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z! Polskie Tłumaczenie (TV size) Bezsensowne rzeczy nadciągają Ale to nie czas na łzy Muszę się stokroć bardziej starać Aby móc stać się lepszym liderem To, w czym obecnie się zatracasz Pewnego dnia uczyni z Ciebie kogoś niezwykłego (NO-TEN-P-KAN) niebo jest przejrzyste (IPPAI OPPAI) jestem pełen energii Kłopoty już tu są, więc radź sobie niegrzeczny mały chłopcze We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z! (NO-TEN-P-KAN) mam jasny umysł (RA-MEN-ROPPAI) mama się tym nie przejmuje To już koniec wieku, więc tańcz i się baw figlarna mała dziewczyno We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z! To, w czym obecnie się zatracasz Pewnego dnia uczyni z Ciebie kogoś niezwykłego (NO-TEN-P-KAN) niebo jest przejrzyste (IPPAI OPPAI) jestem pełen energii Kłopoty już tu są, więc radź sobie niegrzeczny mały chłopcze We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z! Pełne polskie tłumaczenie Szaleństwo stojące nam na drodze To nie jest czas by płakać Stukrotnie mnożymy nasze emocje Zostańmy gwiazdami imprezy Te rzeczy, w których możesz się zatracić Pewnego dnia przemienią cię w niesamowitego faceta NO-TEN P-KAN niebo jest niebieskie IPPAI OPPAI dobrze się czuję Bawcie się kłopotami wy złośliwi chłopcy My mamy siłę! Dragon Ball Z! Kopiąc gruszkę (bokserską) z zaskoczenia Określam swój przyszły cel Niech kwiaty kwitną bez obaw Niech wszyscy się śmieją Ty ze swojej miłości do wybryków Będziesz podchodzić do rywala w zawodach, gdzie stawką są twoje marzenia NO-TEN P-KAN moja głowa jest czysta RA-MEN ROPPAI moja mama jest wyluzowana To koniec wieku, więc baw się dobrze ty niegrzeczna dziewczynko My mamy moc! Dragon Ball Z! Te rzeczy, w których możesz się zatracić Pewnego dnia przemienią cię w niesamowitego faceta NO-TEN P-KAN niebo jest niebieskie IPPAI OPPAI dobrze się czuję Bawcie się kłopotami wy złośliwi chłopcy My mamy siłę! Dragon Ball Z! Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBZ